All Because of the Snitch
by DobbyGrl
Summary: "Every time I throw my snitch in the air and catch it back," James' smile grew ever wider to Lily's appreciation, "I think of snitching kisses from my Lily."


Title: All Because of the Snitch

Author: Dobbygrl

Pairing: Lily/James

Summery: James felt her breath on his face and a full grin spread across from ear to ear, "Every time I throw my snitch in the air and catch it back," James' smile grew ever wider to Lily's appreciation; allowing her to relax and smile for the first time in months awaiting his answer in true anticipation, "I think of snitching kisses from _my _Lily."

A/N: Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think (i.e. what to work on, what improvements could be made, if you liked it, if you didn't like it) hope this is makes you smile! Lily and James always make me smile :)

* * *

Lily Evans entered the last train compartment on the Hogwarts express for her last journey to Hogwarts pensively. Thoughts of Voldemort's war mixed with her muggle family was not boding well in her mind and she bit her lip worrying that her last summer spent at home before her seventh year at Hogwarts might possibly be her last. Shutting the compartments sliding door all but a crack, Lily set down her trunk and plopped into a cushioned seat nearest the window. Her best friend Amelia Bones from Hufflepuff had forcibly gone into hiding during the summer and Lily no longer had it much in mind to find someone to sit with. Other than a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore concerning her being the Head Girl and the Daily Prophet, Lily felt cut out of the wizarding world during the past summer.

Distracted in her dark thoughts, Lily jumped back in her seat hitting the back of her head in surprise reaction to a certain James Potter shove open and then slam shut the sliding door to the back train compartment. "OUCH! What the bloody hell Potter?" Lily cried out as her hands flew to the back her head to rub out the stinging pain.

James Potter turned around slowly to face the pinched up face of Lily Evans. "Oy! Hi Evans!" James said with enthusiasm as a small blush tinted his tanned cheeks. James had been running from Sirius for his life; it would never matter how old James was, he would always act like a boy when he was with his friends. He had been sitting quietly in one of the front train compartments with Sirius, Peter, and Remus when he realized a grand opportune moment to start a hex war with Sirius. It really was all fun and games until Sirius got his crazed eye look. That's when James decided to hex his last and make a laughing run for it to the back of the train. Who he wasn't expecting to meet in the one compartment he chose to hide out in was his long time crush Lily Evans. James had decided through the summer break that instead of constantly asking Lily out he was going to "play it cool" and aloof. If he could charm every other girl, he decided that he could charm Evans too; he'd just been going about it all wrong.

"Hi." Lily replied deadpan focusing her attention back out the window. She had other things to think about then the young man standing a few feet next to her.

James let his heart beat calm down back to its regular pulse and focused on "playing it cool". He reached into his pocket with one hand for his golden snitch, his special talisman that he carried everywhere, and with his other hand he ran it through his messy black hair. Sitting in front of him was Lily Evans, the girl he'd been pining for ever since she said she wouldn't date him back in fifth year. James let his eyes roam her small calves and thighs, up to her tiny hour glass hips, and just above her small, but absolutely perfect breasts, right up to her thin, extremely tempting, lips, her delicate button nose, her glassy green eyes that he could see in the window's reflection and right up to her red wavy mane. Someday he was sure, if he could only get her to go on a date with him, he was going to marry this young woman.

Lily, noticing James staring in her general direction from the reflection in the window, sighed and turned to face him once again taking her from her dark reverie. "So what brought you to so unceremoniously elephant march into _my _compartment?" Lily asked with dry humor ringing through her tone.

James noticed her tone and smiled; he had her attention. "Well, if I told you Miss Evan's I'd have to kill you." At this James decided it was time for him to move closer towards Lily and opted for sitting down across from Evans and propping his feet up locking her in the corner of the compartment.

"Is that so?" Lily quirked an eyebrow noticing James' particular positioning.

"Indeed Evans;" James opened his palm to reveal his snitch to focus on so that he would not stare dumbfounded at Evans. This was James "playing it cool"; trying his best to act aloof when he was really completely attuned to every small breath that raised her very nice breasts even the slightest of fractions.

"You know, I've always wondered why you play with that snitch so much." Lily inclined to James.

James immediately let his feet drop to the floor and leaned forward towards Lily, "You know, I have been waiting two years for you to ask me that question." A tiny smirk graced James Potters face.

"Oh yeah? Just so you know, I've always found the habit of yours to be quite annoying," Lily responded still leaning back against the back of her bench; no emotion showing on her soft face.

James still leaning forward whispered something Lily couldn't understand; "What?" Lily said curious and a bit bothered that he was whispering at all.

"I said lean forward Evans if you want me to tell you why I always play with my snitch;" James whispered a little louder.

Lily could tell James was up to something, she just couldn't figure out what it was and the only reason she knew he was up to anything, was because of that handsome boyish smirk on his face.

The end of sixth year Lily noticed herself having feeling for James; but naturally, refused to acknowledge them; and as she leaned forward with her always serious eyes to hear James silly reasoning; she was secretly relieved that he had interrupted her dark mood. He was a very optimistic person; that being a great portion of his charm and attraction for her.

"What were you saying then?" Lily breathed to James.

James felt her breath on his face and a full grin spread across from ear to ear, "Every time I throw my snitch in the air and catch it back," James' smile grew ever wider to Lily's appreciation; allowing her to relax and smile for the first time in months awaiting his answer in true anticipation, "I think of snitching kisses from _my _Lily." And as James finished he closed the space between them and gently pressed his lips to Lily's mouth.

Butterflies danced and fluttered in Lily's stomach until she realized that she should kiss him back. She slowly moved her lips against his and their lips moved together in a sensual rhythm.

When Lily returned James' kiss he was so excited he nearly lost control of himself; but he quickly decided that he would follow her lead which was almost becoming to slow until Lily bit down on his lip and James moaned so loud he brought himself back to reality and pulled away. "I...uh.."

Lily was not ready for this snitch to end and for reality to come back so quickly; so taking action she stood up, took a step forward, pushed James back against the bench of the train compartment and sat daintily in his lap; kissing him again while running her small freckled fingers through his messy black hair.

James moaned loudly again and wrapped his hands around Lily's waist. Lily tried to pull back just a fraction to breathe, but James moved with her and his tongue slid into her mouth to meet hers; tongues dancing to the same sensual rhythm their lips had been moving to. Lily moved her hands down James neck, up to his cheeks, back down his neck and over his shoulders, only to tangle her fingers back into James' messy hair. Their shared kiss was starting to move faster, their tongues were fighting a battle that promised the winner everything and anything.

James let his hands roam up Lily's hips; and with one hand cupped around her side almost nearly touching her breasts that he stared at so often; he slid his other under her white school blouse to feel her soft stomach and heard her moan quietly in pleasure. James broke away from her honey flavored mouth and trailed kisses down her chin to her neck at the pace of her quick, short breaths as he slid his other hand under her shirt as well to better roam and touch her soft cream colored skin.

Just as James was working his hands up her back; his body determining that her bra was going to come off; the compartment door slammed open sending Lily Jumping off of James lap and falling to the floor, to reveal a surprised, shocked faced Sirius.

"Oy!...Sorry mate. I Guess I ruined your first Snitch."

James looked down at Lily who was breathing heavily on the ground, her hair tousled and her blouse un-tucked and saw the tiniest hint of a smirk gracing her lips as she glanced up at James and back to Sirius; "Nah, you just ruined my second."

At that, Sirius, James and Lily all burst out laughing in relieved and giddy mirth; all because of the snitch.


End file.
